


And Twice on Sundays

by Cup_aTea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint owns a sparkly purple dildo because of course he does, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-powered AU, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, Roommates, Voyeurism, casual Clint/Sam & Brock/Clint, i sort of stopped it, it tried to grow legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was broke, nearly homeless, and struggling to find a job when Clint Barton offered him a room for cheap.  Which should be great, but Phil's new roommate likes plenty of sex and he likes it loud.  Phil would be annoyed, but listening to Clint Barton have sex is more of a turn on than he ever would have guessed.</p><p>Turns out he might have a thing for the good samaritan with the amazing arms that he shares a bedroom wall with.</p><p>Well fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Twice on Sundays

Phil Coulson stepped inside the apartment tiredly, shutting the door and loosening his tie. He just wanted to grab some ramen and watch some shitty reality TV, but a sound had him stopping just inside the door.

 

 _Not again,_ he thought.

 

A rhythmic thudding was coming from the direction of his roommate’s bedroom. It wasn’t exactly the first time Phil had heard him having sex—Clint Barton liked his sex and he liked it often—but usually Clint would put on some loud music to muffle the noises. Clint must not have been expecting him back so soon because there was nothing playing today, and the sounds were coming through loud and clear.

 

Phil sighed and leaned back against the wall. He really didn’t want to go back outside and try to find a way to keep busy. He also was hungry and really didn’t have any money to buy food. Last but not least, his dick was definitely tuned into what was going on in the next room and already starting to harden.

 

He sighed again as a particularly loud noise made his dick twitch. He set down his briefcase, slid his keys into his pocket, and leaned back against the wall. No point in fighting the inevitable, he thought as he deftly unbuttoned his pants and reached into his briefs. He bit back a groan as his fingers wrapped around his cock.   He worked himself up, listening to the noises coming from Clint’s bedroom.

 

Clint had never come out and said that he was an exhibitionist, but Phil didn’t think he’d deny it either. Once they’d discussed the fact that no, Phil didn’t care if Clint brought his dates home so long as they maintained some boundaries—socks on doorknobs, running musical interference, etc.—and that no, Phil wouldn’t be uncomfortable if Clint brought men and women home, there seemed to be an unending line of people in Clint’s bed. The guy seemed to have no end of stamina.

 

The music helped, but it couldn’t cover everything (Phil had also learned that Clint was very vocal when he was fucking). Phil still always seemed to end up with front row seats to the show. Not to mention, when Clint’s partner slept over, they had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night for round two. They usually tried to keep it quiet, but Phil was a light sleeper and his bedroom shared a wall with Clint’s. It wasn’t difficult to hear the late night noises and Clint’s moans filtered easily through the wall.

 

Phil wasn’t uncomfortable with the thought of Clint fucking in the next room; he was uncomfortable about how much he was enjoying it. He hadn’t gotten further than a quick hand job in the back of some guy’s car since he moved in here, but his dick was getting more action than it had in months. He’d been embarrassed at first—Clint had offered him a room, and here was Phil jerking off on the other side of the wall. But something about Clint (his voice, his shoulders, his biceps…his _ass_ ) turned Phil on like nothing had in a long time.

 

Phil stroked his cock faster as he focused in on the sounds from Clint’s room. Whoever was there, they must have been fucking up against the wall or the dresser because he could hear things rattling on Clint’s wall. Phil groaned quietly as he imagined fucking Clint up against the wall. Or maybe the door. He’d make the thing shudder as he pounded into Clint’s ass, watch it shake in time with his thrusts. Clint would moan as Phil fucked him, his back pressed up against the wood. Maybe he’d wrap his legs around Phil’s waist, clinging to him and pulling him in deeper.

 

Speaking of moaning, Phil could hear Clint now and the sounds were escalating. He had enough experience listening to know Clint was close. Phil jerked his cock harder. He wondered if Clint would sound that good on his cock, how many tries it would take before Phil could make those noises tumble from his lips.

 

A low cry broke out from the bedroom, and it tipped Phil over the edge. His hips jerked and he bit his lip trying to keep silent as his cock pulsed hot and wet into his hand. He wrung out a few more strokes before he had to pull his hand away. He was panting against the wall and fighting to bring his brain back on line. Clint had come too and the noise had stopped, so Phil knew he probably didn’t have much time.

 

Thinking quickly, he pulled his hand out his pants and grabbed some tissues. As soon as he had his pants done up and he thought he looked presentable, he went over the door. He opened and closed it loudly, and dropped his keys on the coffee table. Then he turned on the TV, flipping the channels until he found a program he liked. With that in place, he headed to the kitchen to dispose of the evidence and continue his charade that he’d just got home.

 

Clint’s door opened as he was rummaging through the cupboard and the man himself shuffled into the living area.

 

“Hey Phil,” he said.

 

“Hey. Just trying to decide what flavor noodles I want,” Phil said over his shoulder.

 

Clint made a face. “Don’t do that. I’m gonna order pizza. Do you want the usual?”

 

“You don’t have to order enough for me too,” Phil said. His internal food budget cringed at the idea.

 

“Nah, it’s no good eating it alone,” Clint said.

 

“Don’t you have someone to share it with?” Phil asked distractedly as he weighed the pros and cons of mushroom beef versus shrimp flavor.

 

“Uh, you?” his roommate said. Phil looked up and realized Clint was giving him a weird look.

 

“Anyway, should I just get our usual?” he asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Phil said.

 

Clint gave him another weird look before turning back to his room.

 

“I’m gonna go call in the order and then I’m grabbing a shower. I should be out before it’s here,” he called out.

 

Phil put the noodle packets back. He waited in the kitchen for a minute, hearing Clint on the phone. When he heard the bathroom door open and close, he made a beeline for his own room. He changed into comfortable sweats and a worn army tshirt. His sticky briefs went straight into the laundry bin, while the suit got hung up neatly in the closet.

 

He headed back to the living room, feeling a little more relaxed now that he was in clean clothes and his indiscretion was behind him. At least, he was feeling more relaxed until he looked through Clint’s half open door as he passed by.

 

He hadn’t meant to look, but once he glanced inside he couldn’t look away. Because jutting out from the wall was a sparkly purple dildo. Phil took in the suction cup that held it in place and its position by the bed, and realized in a moment of clarity why Clint didn’t have anyone else to share his pizza with. His mouth went dry as his brain suddenly filled with images of Clint using the toy. Clint securing it to the wall and then pushing himself back onto it. Clint fastening it to the floor and then lowering himself down. The possibilities were endless.

 

The sound of the bathroom door had Phil stumbling over his feet. Clint stepped out into the hallway, wearing only a towel around his waist. He gave Phil another weird look as Phil tried to get his balance back and not look like such an idiot.   Clint seemed to decide it was nothing as he stepped toward his bedroom.

 

“Forgot something,” he said.

 

Phil hurriedly stepped out of his way and darted for the living room, hoping that Clint hadn’t seen what he was staring at. Phil dropped onto the couch and tried to focus on the house flipping show he had chosen until he heard Clint head back to the bathroom and the shower finally turn on. Then he just dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

 

\---

 

Phil went to bed that night as early as he could make it seem natural. Sitting next to Clint on the couch, pretending nothing had happened, had been excruciating. Clint was both a fidgety and a tactile person, so he stayed close the whole night. From sitting beside him when the pizza first arrived, where Clint’s thigh was conveniently pressed against Phil’s, to later when the pizza was gone and Clint was sprawled out with his feet tucked under Phil’s leg. Phil had worked hard to keep his composure and escaped at the earliest opportunity.

 

He fell asleep that night trying and failing not to picture Clint with the purple dildo, fucking himself on it, shoving his ass back to get more of it, trying not to imagine it was Phil’s cock he was fucking himself on instead.

 

\---

 

It was the middle of the night when Phil was awakened by voices in the living room.   It startled him at first, but his heart rate slowed back down when he identified Clint’s voice. The other one took him a minute, but then he was able to pick out the relaxed tones of Sam Wilson’s voice.

 

One of Clint’s favorite people and regular fuck buddy.

 

_Great._

 

It wasn’t long at all before they had moved to the bedroom, and Clint must have been satisfied that Phil was asleep because they weren’t as quiet as usual. Phil heard a little bit of muffled conversation and then he heard the bed start to move.

 

Phil’s cock was already hardening against his thigh, practically a Pavlovian response to the act going on next door. He shoved the blankets down and wrapped a hand around it, stroking in time with sounds. Wilson was grunting and Clint was gasping out breaths, and skin slapped in the background. Phil could picture the scene: Sam on his back in the bed, pumping his hips up into Clint; Clint sinking down on that thick cock, bouncing up and down in Sam’s lap. Much better than the ride Clint could get out of a molded piece of silicone. Phil shuddered at the thought of it.

 

The low rumble of Sam’s voice sounded in the other room and Clint moaned loudly. They started moving faster and Phil sped up his strokes to keep up.   He had one knee bent as he started fucking his hand, fingers getting slippery with precome. His other hand cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. On the other side of the wall, Wilson was keeping up his murmured dialogue. Clint must have appreciated it because he was moaning with every one of Wilson’s thrusts. Phil was so close; he just wanted to hear Clint come.

 

A minute later, Wilson must have hit the spot just right because a choked off cry came from Clint, and Phil was gone. His hips faltered as his cock spurted come over his hand and arm. With a groan he collapsed into the bed sated and tired. Sam was still going at it next door, but after a few moments Phil heard him come too. Clint was murmuring something quietly. Phil tiredly cleaned himself with his tshirt and threw it over the side of the bed. Then he rolled over and fell asleep face down in the pillows.

 

\---

 

 

Sam was in the kitchen making coffee when Phil got out of the bathroom the next morning, so Phil made an effort to put on a good face. Sam, being not only a good man but also someone who knew Clint well, was making enough coffee for about four people.

 

“Morning,” Sam said when he saw him. “Coffee should be done in a minute.”

 

“Morning, Sam. Good to see you again,” Phil said, going to the cupboard with his food.

 

“Hope I didn’t startle you,” Sam said. “Clint invited me over late, and I got the impression he didn’t say anything.”

 

“Oh, no he didn’t, but it’s no problem,” Phil said with all the indifference he could pour into one sentence. Anything that didn’t sound like ‘by the way, I _definitely_ heard you guys banging last night’.

 

“Uh-huh,” was Sam’s dry response, so Phil may not have been as successful as he’d hoped.

 

Sam pulled out mugs for the coffee, as Phil unwrapped his protein bar breakfast. “How’s the job search going?” Sam asked, passing him coffee.

 

“Pretty well,” Phil said, knowing Sam meant well. “I had an interview yesterday, but I couldn’t get a good read on it. So I’m going to go follow up on other stuff today.”

 

“I’ll keep an ear out at the VA for you,” Sam said. He eyed Phil’s protein bar dubiously. “You want any breakfast? I have to bring some coffee to Sleeping Beauty, but then I’m making food.”

 

“No, I’m good,” said Phil.

 

“You sure, man? I’m making plenty.”

 

“No, but thanks for the coffee,” Phil said, already angling for his room.

 

“Hey Phil, before you go,” Sam called out.

 

Phil turned to look at him.

 

“Look, Clint means well, but he’s a little bit dumb sometimes, so if you…” Sam trailed off, staring at him closely. He searched Phil’s face and then shook his head and sighed. “Never mind, look I’m sorry if we woke you up last night at all.”

 

“Not at all,” Phil said with a polite smile and turned back toward his room.

 

“What a pair of idiots,” he heard Sam mutter.

 

\---

 

Two nights later Clint brought home a beautiful woman that Phil had never seen before. Clint took her straight to bed, and Phil diligently ignored both the first round and the second one late that night.

 

If he came during both of them, that was nobody’s business but his own.

 

\---

 

The night after that was some twink from a local bar. Phil caught a glimpse of him when Clint brought him in, and spent the rest of the night trying not to hate his perfect face as he listened to Clint pound him into the mattress. Phil furiously fucked his fist, imagining it was his ass Clint was fucking.

 

That night when Phil came, Clint’s name fell from his lips in a gasp.

 

_Well, shit._

 

\---

 

The thing was, Phil thought as he cleaned himself up, he’d known he had a thing for Clint. The guy was built, he was kind, he was funny, he helped out people he barely knew (see: Phil’s current predicament), and he clearly fucked like a dream. He was kind of the whole package as far as Phil was concerned.

 

But this, sharing an apartment with the hot, friendly guy, who’d offered a room to a nearly homeless former soldier without a second thought, this might be more than he could handle. His interest in being an active party in Clint’s sex life instead an avid bystander was only growing, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could ignore it.

 

With a sigh, he got ready for bed.

 

\---

 

Two days later, Phil came home after another day of filling out job apps on the local library’s computers to the sound of Brock Rumlow’s voice in the apartment. Brock wasn’t Clint’s _friend_ , exactly (Phil thought of him more as a steaming pile of shit rather than a human being), but he was someone Clint slept with now and then. Phil was walking down the hallway, with an idea of hiding out in his room, when he was once again stopped by the view from Clint’s doorway.

 

There was a sock on the door, so Phil had to wonder if somehow the latch had slipped because it had swung open several inches. Phil had a clear view of the bed. Brock was kneeling behind Clint, still clothed in his black tshirt and uniform pants, with only the fronts undone. Clint was completely naked. He was kneeling on the bed, and Brock had twisted his arms behind his back in what looked like a painful hold. The position forced Clint’s shoulders into the mattress, while giving Brock clear access to his ass. His face was mashed into the sheets and Phil could see it from his spot in the hallway. Clint was breathing out moans as Brock slowly thrust into his ass. The big man was talking, but Phil wasn’t listening to the words. His attention was drawn to Rumlow’s movement against Clint’s ass and watching Clint’s face. Which is why he caught the moment when Clint’s eyes fluttered open and met his own. A shudder went through Clint’s frame.

 

They held gazes for a minute while Brock continued thrusting into Clint’s ass.

 

“Fuck me,” Clint said clearly, never breaking his gaze with Phil.

 

Phil felt desire burn through him. His hands clenched and his cock twitched against his thigh.

 

“I am fucking you, you little shit,” Brock grunted. He slammed his cock into Clint, and Clint yelped a little. “You got a problem with my dick?”

 

Clint didn’t answer. He just kept looking at Phil while he took Rumlow’s cock. Brock finally seemed to realize his partner was distracted because he noticed the direction of Clint’s gaze and looked over his shoulder.

 

Brock’s expression went from annoyed to thunderous when he saw Phil.

 

“Shut the damn door,” he growled. He didn’t stop moving. Instead he kneeled up and began fucking Clint’s ass harder.

 

Phil looked at Clint’s face and saw a tiny nod. Before he got the door closed, Phil saw Brock bend over Clint’s back and fist a hand in his hair. Phil heard a whine from Cint. With the door firmly closed, Phil leaned his forehead against it and breathed deeply for a minute before he was able to step away.

 

What followed was one of the longest and the loudest fucking session Phil had ever heard from Brock. Rumlow seemed determined to make sure Phil knew just how well he could fuck Clint. The words coming through the wall had Phil wanting to jerk off or strangle the man in turns. Clint sounded like he was enjoying himself, despite the reaming his ass was taking. He was moaning enthusiastically, and Phil did his best to tune out Brock’s voice and imagine it was him Clint was moaning for.

 

They ended up against the wall eventually, making it shake with their fucking, and Phil could only jerk his cock desperately. On the other side of the wall Brock was saying something about Clint being a cockslut who was only hungry for come, and Clint was sobbing to come. Brock did something and Clint broke with a wail, and come spouted from Phil’s cock as he came.

 

Phil lay there panting, with come splattered over his chest, listening to Brock still going at it. Clint’s noises were quieter and to Phil’s practiced ears, he sounded uncomfortable. Phil wished Brock would hurry up and finish.  

 

A couple minutes later he did, with the kind of macho noises Phil usually only heard in porn. Phil reached for his headphones before Brock could start talking again. He cleaned up slowly and then stretched out on the bed.

 

Clint’s face was in his head the way it had looked pressed up against the sheet: the light sheen of sweat on his skin, his eyes half closed and his mouth half open. His gaze had been hot and heavy when he looked at Phil, and there was no doubt in Phil’s mind that Clint had been talking to him. Phil half wished he’d walked into that room, pulled Rumlow away, and tossed him out of the apartment.

 

On the other hand, he was living in Clint’s spare bedroom for about a third of the going rate, and if he didn’t live here, he wasn’t sure where he would go next. And if Clint—horny, loud, insatiable Clint Barton—wasn’t willing to knock on his bedroom door, or ask him in the living room, or the kitchen, or basically anywhere, then Phil knew it could only be something said in the heat of the moment. Phil knew he was a washed up Army guy with no job, no prospects, and a hairline that was receding before he even hit thirty. Clint had basically let him move in out of pity. Chances were, that if Clint was interested in sleeping with him, it was just from a sense of curiosity and an active sex drive. And Phil wasn’t interested in a pity-fuck.

 

Phil turned up the music in his headphones and turned his face into his pillows. Starting tomorrow, he was going to start looking at housing ads. Even if he couldn’t afford to move anywhere until he got hired, it was time to start looking for a new place. If he couldn’t sleep with Clint and if he couldn’t stand listening to him sleep with other people, then it was time to move on.

 

\---

 

Phil was up at dawn the next day and out of the apartment as soon as he was dressed. He headed for the nearest McDonald’s, grateful that he could at least start his day with a cheap, hot breakfast.

 

While he was eating, his phone rang.

 

“ _Cheese!_ ”

 

“Marcus, hey. You back in the country?”

 

“ _Yeah, I’m back at work. Where are you? I don’t see your desk set up. Don’t tell me you never called about the job after I told you to. I swear I will drag your scrawny ass all the way down here if you were too lazy to make a phone call.”_

Phil rolled his eyes. “I did make a phone call. I had an interview last week. They told me they would let me know.”

 

“ _Those motherfuckers,”_ Marcus breathed. “ _Who led your interview?_ ”

 

“Blake and Garrett,” Phil said.

 

“ _Those guys are shitheads,”_ said Marcus. “ _And unfortunately for them, I’m their boss. Come down to the office, Cheese. When I said there was a job here for you, I meant an actual job. I know exactly where we need you, and we needed you there two weeks ago.”_

 

“Shit, Marcus, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“ _So don’t say anything. Just get your ass down here so we can get to work. You can thank me later.”_

\---

 

Phil stumbled into the apartment in a kind of a daze late that evening after a full day at Shield Security. Marcus hadn’t been kidding about the job offer—“ _This is your one chance to benefit from nepotism, Cheese, enjoy it”_ —and there had literally been a desk waiting for him when he arrived.

 

Clint stumbled into the living room as he closed the front door.

 

“You came back,” he blurted out.

 

“Uh, yes?” Phil said, head still spinning with his new job.

 

“I mean, I figured you would. Sam said I was being stupid, and all your stuff’s here, but—“

 

“I got a job,” Phil said, and Clint stopped babbling.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. My friend Marcus had a position open, and he’s back in town, and—I’ve got a job!”

 

“That’s great,” Clint said. Phil could see Clint was happy for him, but there was something tight about his smile.

 

The door opened behind Phil again, and his heart sank a little as Sam stepped inside. Maybe now that Marcus was back, he would let Phil stay on his couch.

 

“Great, you’re both here,” Sam said cheerfully. He was carrying takeout bags and dropped them on the coffee table. “I brought the food, but I’m not staying.”

 

“Hey, but we have to celebrate,” Clint said. “Phil got a job!”

 

“Good, so now you two can finally talk. Let me start you guys off. Phil,” Sam looked him in the eye and pointed at Clint. “Clint likes you and he thinks you’re hot, but he’s also a big idiot who doesn’t know how to talk about feelings and so would probably never have told you on his own. Clint, Phil seems like he has a thing for you too, and if you haven’t blown it by having crazy amounts of sex instead of talking to the guy you like—something Phil seems too polite to call you on—you might a have chance at something great here.

 

“Ok, good talk,” he added, heading for the door. “I’m out. Enjoy your food, and try to actually talk about this like grown ups. And don’t try to leave—I’m bribing Ms. Elliot in apartment 105 to tell me if one of you walks.”

 

It was quiet for several seconds after Wilson left, and the two of them just stared at each other.

 

“So. You like me?” Phil said.

 

“I, uh, yeah,” Clint said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“And you were never going to say anything?”

 

“Probably not,” Clint said. “I mean, it seemed kind of wrong after I invited you to live here and was taking your money. I didn’t want you to think that I thought you owed me sex or anything.”

 

And wow, Phil felt like an asshole for not thinking of that.

 

“—And also you didn’t really seem interested.”

 

“Not interested?”

 

“I mean, you’d never do anything when I practically cuddled up to you on the couch. And you never said anything when I brought people home,” said Clint.

 

“I don’t know what I was supposed to say. I’m renting a room from you. I’m not going to tell you can’t have sex with people. I guess I could have said something about how loud it was sometimes, but then I started liking it.”

 

“Oh yeah? You got a thing for listening, Coulson?” Clint smirked at him.

 

“And you’ve got a thing for showing off,” said Phil dryly.

 

Clint shrugged, but he was still smiling. “So you liked my sex noises, but didn’t want to say anything because I was making them with someone else. And I was so turned on by living with you that I couldn’t handle not sleeping with someone.”

 

It was Phil’s turn to feel embarrassed.

 

“I don’t know what you find so attractive about me, but thanks I guess,” he said.

 

“Are you kidding?” Clint said incredulously. “Have you seen yourself? You’re like, incredibly hot. You’ve got this cool calm demeanor thing going that practically makes my dick stand up and pay attention. Not to mention your amazing ass or crinkly smiles.”

 

“Crinkly smiles?” Phil said, smiling inspite of himself. He stepped toward Clint.

 

“Oh yeah. I’ve been going crazy with you living here. I was jerking off so much, I thought my dick was gonna fall off. That’s why I started seeing other people. Thought it might help.”

 

Phil stalked closer and Clint stepped back teasingly until he reached the wall.

 

“It didn’t though,” he continued. “Every one of them, I was picturing you.”

 

“Even Rumlow?”

 

“Especially Rumlow. I mean, the older guy thing yeah, but I’ve also got a thing for competency—“

 

“Competency? Brock?”

 

“You’ve never seen him at a gun range,” Clint said with shake of his head.

 

“You’ve never seen me at a gun range,” Phil muttered, crowding Clint against the wall.

 

“I think I’d enjoy that,” Clint said, staring at his lips.

 

“I know you would,” Phil said.

 

“Why, Phil Coulson,” Clint started, but for once he didn’t seem to have a comeback. “You gonna kiss me?” he said instead.

 

“You gonna make me?” Phil asked.

 

“I’ve been trying,” said Clint.

 

With that, Phil closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Clint’s. Clint answered immediately, kissing him back with heat. It took them a couple tries, but they made it work, until Phil found himself pulling back, panting for breath and with both hands under Clint’s shirt.

 

Clint wasn’t much better. He had one hand wrapped around the back of Phil’s neck and the other squeezing his ass. His lips were red and plump, and Phil couldn’t stop staring at them.

 

“Can we move this to your bedroom?” Phil asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Clint said. A look of embarrassment crossed his face. “I can’t believe I have to say this, but I don’t think I can bottom tonight. I’m pretty sore from last night.”

 

Phil felt a growl well up in his throat. “Brock’s an asshole.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah he is. He likes it rough, I like being manhandled, we made it work. Things got a little out of hand last night because Brock doesn’t know when he’s beat.”

 

“Well, I promise I am plenty capable of manhandling you anytime you need. And I notice when my partner isn’t enjoying themselves,” Phil said remembering Clint’s uncomfortable sounds at the end of the night. “And in the meantime, I really want you to fuck me. I’ve been imagining it for weeks.”

 

Clint groaned and dragged him in for another kiss.

 

Eventually they pulled themselves apart long enough to stumble into Clint’s room. Clint quickly removed all their clothing and then Phil found himself being pushed back into Clint’s sheets. Clint spread his thighs and settled in between them.   His cock jutted proudly from his hips, and Phil felt himself harden further at the sight of it. Clint had grabbed a bottle of lube and was already warming some between his fingers, but Phil still gasped when the liquid touched his hole.

 

“Too fast?” Clint asked.

 

“Weeks, Clint. I’ve wanted this for weeks,” Phil said. “I want you to fuck me, I want to feel your fingers inside me. I’d kind of like to kiss you some more, but don’t you dare slow down.”

 

Clint moaned and leaned forward to kiss him again.

 

Clint stretched him gently, probing first at his rim and then slipping one finger inside.   Phil made a happy noise that was swallowed up by Clint’s mouth. When Clint was satisfied with his reactions, he slid a second and then a third finger inside. Phil tried to spread his legs a little wider to give Clint more room. Clint’s fingers moved confidently in Phil’s ass, stretching and scissoring to open him up. When Phil started rolling his hips, Clint started thrusting his fingers in response, until Phil had to break away with a moan.

 

“Clint please, I’m good. Fuck me,” he said.

 

“You sure?” Clint said, reaching for a condom.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Phil breathed, watching Clint roll the condom on. He grabbed the backs of his thighs, spreading them wide for Clint.

 

“Phil, fuck.” Clint squeezed his cock. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

 

Clint lined up the head of his cock, and Phil shivered as he felt it start to press into him. Clint pushed gently and they both moaned as the head slipped inside. Phil’s head rolled back at the feel of Clint’s cock as it slid hot and slow into his ass. Clint kept pushing until he was completely buried between Phil’s thighs.

 

Phil let down his legs and Clint whined as Phil tightened around him a little.

 

“Fuck me, Clint,” Phil said, squeezing his muscles on purpose this time.

 

Clint groaned and started moving. His thrusts rocked Phil as he started to move faster. Phil wrapped his thighs around Clint to pull him closer and pull that cock deeper into his ass.   The angle made Clint’s cock bump into his prostrate and he cried out. Clint smirked down at him and adjusted his hips until his cock was dragging against Phil’s prostrate with every stroke.

 

Phil was groaning openly, louder than he’d ever been in his own room, and Clint seemed to love it. He was laying hot kisses along Phil’s neck and shoulders, with one hand tweaking Phil’s nipple. Then the hand slipped lower to wrap around Phil’s cock, and Phil arched back against the sheets.

 

“Clint, please,” Phil groaned.

 

“Whadd’you want, Phil?” Clint moaned.

 

“So close, Clint, please,” Phil gasped.

 

“Whatever you want,” Clint said.

 

Clint leaned in close, so that he was barely pulling out and instead just driving his cock into Phil. He licked a hot wet stripe up Phil’s neck as he twisted his hand around his cock, and Phil came on the spot. He twisted and arched in Clint’s grip as he came apart.

 

When he blinked back into focus, he saw Clint panting above him, looking desperate, but holding himself back.

 

“Phil, can I?” he asked when he saw Phil was back with it.

 

“Come for me, Clint,” Phil said.

 

Clint moaned and his hips surged forward, pumping frantically into Phil. After just a few thrusts he came, shuddering and moaning over Phil. He half collapsed on Phil’s chest and lay there breathing for a minute.

 

He sat up after he caught his breath and Phil groaned at the feel of him pulling out. Clint disposed of the condom, pitching it unerringly into the wastebasket, and then he was cuddling up against Phil’s side.

 

“This ok?” he asked.

 

“It’s great,” Phil said. “It’s much better on this side of the wall.”

 

Clint snorted and planted a sloppy kiss on him. They kissed lazily before by mutual agreement they settled in for a nap.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be too much plot for straight-up PWP, but it also was never going to develop a full plot so here it is.
> 
> For anyone wondering, in this world Clint has won several archery competitions (picture: wall of trophies) and it has won him enough money that paying rent is pretty easy, at least for a while, so he can afford to go easy on Phil for the rent. They all live happily ever after: Sam and Clint stay friends, but no more fucking. Phil maybe finds a reason to punch Rumlow in the face later or maybe just tase him. Whatever you'd prefer. Clint and Phil sleep together a lot. 
> 
> This is not beta-read and I am still new to writing porn, so pointing out any errors/critiques would be helpful.


End file.
